Rowdyruff Rescue Team
by KiRai-ShiRo
Summary: La maquina de control espacio-tiempo de mojojo ha coincidido con una pelea mas de Palkia y Dialga, ahora los chicos y las chicas tendran que aprender a ser un verdadero equipo de rescate o morir en el intento.
1. un nuevo mundo

KiRai-ShiRo: Has been logged in.

holas que tal a todo el mundo aqui KiRai-ShiRo con su segunda historia

la idea para este fic nacio desde hace mucho tiempo pero por falta de tiempo no habia sido podido concretarse hasta ahora

puntos que debes saber antes de empezar a leer:

personajes de powerpuff girls no me pertenecen son de craig mcracken y de cartoon network, los personajes de pokémon tampoco son de nintendo y satoshi tajiri.

vez el narrador no suene como "el narrador" traten de imaginarlo mas como el narrador de pokemon que como el que aparece en powerpuff girls.

mojo jojo no suena a mojo jojo no me culpen es un personaje muy dificil, pero no se preocupen no aparecera mas que en este capitulo

4. ya saben que en mis fics hay varias curiosidades, traten de encontarlas todas

te gusta el fic no seas malo y deja un review de ahí pueden surgir varias ideas

hay muchos reviews se hara la version dojinshi asi que si les gusta no sean malos y haganle un poco de publicidad

7. por el momento no pienso usar pairings pero eso dependera de ustedes los lectores

bien sin mas por el momento los dejo con Rowdyruff Rescue team disfrutenlo

* * *

Rowdyruff rescue team

Por: KiRai-ShiRo

Narrador: !La ciudad de townsville¡ y es en una sala de arcadias donde empieza nuestra historia, los poco educados y nada amables rowdyruff boys se encuentran jugando tratando de obtener la mayor puntuación posible en un juego de carreras.

-vamos solo un poco más, ¡SI! Mejor puntuación que les parece eso par de bobos- brick presumía su logro a sus hermanos

-hazte a un lado, ya verás como rompo tu record-chillo butch con el orgullo herido

-no, es mi turno, yo casi no he jugado-reclamo boomer

Los hermanos siguieron discutiendo un par de veces sin notar que los gangreen gang entraban por la puerta principal

-oigan mocosos es nuestra hora de jugar-ordeno ace a los hermanos que se encontraban luchando

-¿a si? Y quien nos va a obligar –contesto brick enfadado

- ya me aburrió este estúpido juego, vamos a divertirnos con estos idiotas hermano-siguió butch listo para pelear

Ace no era tonto y sabia que no podría ganar contra ellos así que trato de engañarlos

-¿hey que no van por allá las chicas?-dijo ace señalando el cielo

-¿QUÉ? Donde tras ellas chicos vamos a divertirnos en serio-ordeno butch a sus hermanos para que se prepararan para el combate

Los gangreen gang no perdieron el tiempo y se colaron mientras los chicos salían volando para buscar su pelea, cuando estos se dieron cuenta del engaño regresaron molestos para ver como el grupo de adolecentes mutantes destrozaba las arcadias solo por que no podían ganar, los chicos se molestaron al ver su juego favorito roto por lo que la trifulca empezó en el lugar.

…

-si, por fin he logrado terminar mi maquina de control de la realidad espacio-tiempo y con ella distorsionaré la continuidad espacio-tiempo para convertirme a mi mojo jojo en el único y absoluto rey del mundo, y como absoluto y único rey del mundo yo mojo jojo hare que todo el mundo me sirva a mi mojo jojo , incluso hare que encarcelen a las chicas superpoderosas, o mejor aun las eliminare de la realidad para siempre , así evitare que echen a perder mis planes , porque siempre encuentran la manera de echar a perder mis planes y así evitaran que yo mojo jojo me convierta en el único y absoluto rey del mundo- repetía sin cesar el simio/genio maligno en su acostumbrado y tan peculiar aspecto de hablar.

…

La pelea que había en aquel salón de arcadias se hizo notar por varios ciudadanos de townsville por lo que el bonachón y no muy inteligente alcalde tuvo que darle una solución final usando su línea directa para comunicarse con las chicas y así dejar de recibir llamadas por parte de tanto ciudadano molesto por la revuelta.

-en un momento estaremos allá –contesto blossom al alcalde al otro lado de la línea

-tenemos trabajo chicas, los rowdyruff y los gangreen están peleando en el centro –informo blossom a sus hermanas

Las chicas salieron volando rumbo al centro de la ciudad para detener el caos que sus enemigos provocaban, no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, para cuando aterrizaron se encontraron al gangreen gang derrotado en el suelo, mas lo chicos seguían ufanándose de su victoria, butch de hecho se encontraba aun golpeando a snake solamente por diversión aunque este estaba tan inconsciente que apenas sentía los puñetazos de butch.

-¿es que ustedes nunca se rinden? – los regaño buttercup

-miren quien está aquí chicos, parece que ahora si habrá verdadera diversión- decía brick a sus hermanos quienes se encontraban entusiasmados por la pelea que estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

…..

En alguna otra dimensión el titán del tiempo y el titán del espacio se alzaban soltando rugidos al otro, los unown huían a todas partes para evitar el choque de estas creaturas, palkia y dialga se encontraban enfrascados en una de sus luchas y aunque esta vez sin saberlo eran inducidos por alguien más, la ferocidad entre los combatientes era obvia, ninguno de los dos cedería hasta ver al otro caer, sus ataques causaban grietas en la continuidad espacio-tiempo, el caos reinaba por toda la dimensión , los ataques definitivos eran , finalmente en un gran estruendo el spacial rend de palkia y la Wheel of time de dialga chocaron.

….

-solamente tengo que encenderla y listo yo mojo jojo seré el único e indiscutible rey del mundo - se auto felicitaba el simio por su máquina que haría realidad su tan preciado sueño

Mojo jojo encendió la maquina jalando una palanca, la maquina empezó a distorsionar el ambiente a su alrededor de una manera lenta

-sí, sí, ¡SÍ! Funciona, ¡FUNCIONA!- gritaba eufórico el mono al ver que las cosas salían justo como él quería.

Un estallido se escucho desde el interior de la maquina y una gran onda expansiva salió de esta distorsionando todo lo que alcanzaba.

…

Los chicos y las chicas se encontraban peleando cual era su costumbre , lanzándose por todos lados y buscando la manera de hacer ceder a su contraparte, fuera a la fuerza o con alguna que otra artimaña no muy agradable al otro, mas en el cenit de la batalla fueron interrumpidos por una gran explosión que provenía del laboratorio-volcán guarida del archienemigo de las chicos y padre de los chicos

-¡Qué ray…! Mascullaron los chicos antes de ser alcanzados por la onda expansiva

-¡No se separen chicas!-ordeno blossom a sus hermanas que se abrazaron a ella cuando la onda las alcanzo.

…

Blossom fue la primera que despertó después del golpe se sentía extraña, miro a su alrededor y solo vio un gran bosque, busco a sus hermanas con la mirada pero solo vio a un par de extraños seres que jamás había visto, se llevo las "manos" a los ojos para frotárselos pero al ver sus extremidades se dio cuenta de que tampoco eran normales por lo que corrió a la fuente de agua más cercana para utilizarla como un espejo

-¡!-lanzo un grito aterrador al verse con la forma de una flor con rostro

El grito naturalmente despertó a sus hermanas que siguieron con los gritos al percatarse de su nueva condición, una vez que la histeria término se reunieron para comentar que hacer

-¿y si nos quedamos así para siempre?- comento preocupada buttercup ahora una gochimu

-bueno a mí me gusta me veo muy linda- decía bubbles ahora un buneary muy entusiasmada

-sea cual sea la situación tenemos que encontrar la forma de regresar a la normalidad y regresar a townsville- dijo blossom ahora un cherrim de manera autoritaria

-pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos- respondió fastidiada buttercup

-ni cómo llegamos aquí- completo bubbles

-bien lo primero que tenemos que hacer es reconocimiento, buttercup tu iras al norte, bubbles tu iras al este-ordeno la mayor de las hermanas

Las chicas trataron de alzar el vuelo pero por más intentos que hicieron solo lograban dar brincos sin parar.

-es inútil blossom, en estos cuerpos no podemos usar nuestros poderes- dijo bubbles algo cansada

-bien en ese caso tendremos que hacer el reconocimiento a pie-contesto blossom a sus hermanas

-yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes, hay muchos peligros ahí afuera para que tres niñas que no saben utilizar sus habilidades anden solas- se escucho una voz desde lo alto de una de las tantas rocas enormes que había en el paisaje

-¿qué? ¿Quién eres?-pregunto buttercup desafiante

Un cacturne que vestía una gabardina negra bajo de un brinco de una de las rocas, se acerco a las niñas y las miro de reojo

-¿y? no me van a decir sus nombres?-pregunto cacturne fingiendo interés

-lo lamento yo soy bub…- trato de decir bubbles pero fue interrumpida por buttercup

-bien, entonces he de suponer que se encuentran aquí porque son un equipo de rescate ¿cierto? , permítanme presentarme primero si no les molesta yo soy cacturne y voy a ser su maestro- se presento cacturne como si las chicas hubieran accedido a su propuesta sin siquiera haberles preguntado

-disculpe señor cacturne pero en este momento no tenemos tiempo para eso tenemos que encontrar una manera de volver a nuestra casa- contesto blossom de la manera más atenta

-bueno, desde donde yo lo veo solo tienen dos opciones, una forman un equipo de rescate y me siguen a la aldea más cercana o dos van a explorar el bosque y dejan que los mightyenas y los houndoom se encarguen-respondió cacturne mientras les daba la espalda

Cacturne dio media vuelta y se encontró con que las chicas ya se habían ido

-¿acaso dije algo malo?- dijo cacturne para sí mismo mientras se encogía de hombros.

…...

-¡DESPIERTEN TRIO DE ARAGANES!- un fuerte grito despertó a los chicos

-¡BUTCH!, ¡BOOMER!- dijo brick ahora un quilava

-¡BOOMER!, ¡BRICK!-grito butch ahora un ralts

-¡BRICK!, ¡BUTCH!-mascullo boomer ahora un pikachu

Los chicos hicieron una mueca de sorpresa al verse convertidos en pokémon

-¿Qué hacen tan lejos de área de entrenamiento si no están capacitados? Regresen inmediatamente, es una orden-ordeno el chacal azul que estaba frente a ellos

Los chicos hicieron una sonora carcajada cosa que hizo enfadar a lucario

-mira estúpido perro, nosotros somos los rowdyruff boys y no recibimos ordenes de nadie- se burlo brick

-vuelvan al área de entrenamiento inmediatamente no lo diré tres veces- contesto lucario claramente enojado

- o si no ¿qué?- siguieron burlándose los tres hermanos

Lucario solo arqueo una ceja.

…

Las chicas se adentraron en el bosque decidieron no separarse pues aquel extraño cacturne no les inspiro confianza

-¿Dónde estamos? Yo solo veo arboles-se quejaba buttercup

-¿y si preguntamos por indicaciones?-sugirió bubbles

-estamos en medio de un bosque bubbles, ¿a quien se supone que debemos pedir indicaciones?-le regaño buttercup

-pues a ellos- contesto bubbles señalando a un par de poochyenas que jugaban de manera inocente

-hey disculpen nos preguntábamos si podrían ayudarnos a… -bubbles no termino su oración pues los poochyenas corrieron detrás de unos arbustos

-¿fue por algo que dije?- bubbles se dio media vuelta para ver a sus hermanas que la veían con cara de susto

Un par de mightyenas las miraban desde atrás de bubbles con cara de hambre, cuando bubbles se dio cuenta de lo estaba pasando empezó la persecución, al poco tiempo más mightyenas de la jauría se integraron a la cacería hasta que dejaron a las chicas acorraladas rodándolas en un circulo

-vamos a cenar muy bien esta noche-dijo el mightyena líder de la jauría saboreándose la carne de las niñas

Una suave melodía empezó a sonar desde lo alto de un árbol, al tiempo que la escuchaban tanto los mightyenas como las niñas quedaron profundamente dormidos.

….

-¡Y DUERMAN BIEN! Mañana se despertaran al alba-dijo lucario lanzando al trió de pokémon los cuales habían recibido la golpiza de su vida a su ahora habitación

Lucario cerró la cortina que fungía como puerta y se retiro del lugar

-y no quiero paseos nocturnos si no quieren otra reprimenda igual- les regaño lucario de espaldas desde un poco lejos

Dentro de la habitación donde solo había una cama hecha de hojas los chicos se quejaban del dolor que les causaban los moretones y golpes que su ahora maestro lucario les había propinado por rebeldes

-¿Por qué nuestros poderes no funcionaron?-pregunto boomer a sus hermanos

-¡sí lo supiera crees que estaríamos aquí!-le respondió brick bastante molesto- pero por el momento no tenemos otra opción, si no podemos usar nuestros poderes tendremos que aprender a aprovechar esta forma para salir de aquí y solo podremos hacerlo con la ayuda de este perro-

-¿Qué habrá pasado con las chicas?-pregunto butch ajeno a la discusión de sus hermanos

- y yo que sé, tal vez estén muertas, mejor para mi ya no tendré que soportarlas- respondió brick buscando algo para comer en una caja que estaba por ahí- sea lo que sea seguro que no pueden estar peor que nosotros con un perro loco como maestro-

-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que despertar temprano-dijo butch cubriéndose con unas hojas que estaban en la cama

….

Bubbles fue la primera en despertar se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo llevadas en la gabardina de cacturne que esta ocasión hacia la función de un trineo

-¿señor cacturne?-pregunto bubbles al ver que este las llevaba

-hola pequeña-la saludo cacturne de manera gentil

-señor cacturne, ¿usted nos rescato de esos lobos feroces?-le pregunto bubbles

-¿lobos?, si te refieres a los mightyena si fui yo usando mi ataque grasswhistle-le respondió cacturne como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-¿y por qué nos ha ayudado?-pregunto bubbles

-¿qué te digo? Supongo que me agradan-contesto cacturne de la misma vaga manera en la que siempre hablaba

-¿a dónde vamos?- la chiquilla no dejaba de hacer preguntas

-a la aldea de new moon island, se está haciendo tarde, necesitan donde dormir y no creo que se quieran quedar aquí en el bosque-le respondió el pokémon espantapájaros

-sentimos habernos escapado señor cacturne, creímos que usted era una mala persona-se disculpo bubbles

-me lo han dicho a veces pero solo es mi rostro ¡ja ja!-cacturne esbozo una sonrisa

-por cierto mi nombre es bubbles y ellas son mis hermanas blossom y buttercup- la menor de las hermanas hizo las presentaciones

-¡HERMANAS HAS DICHO!- a cacturne le dio un soponcio, había escuchado varias historias sobre humanos que se habían transformado en pokémon pero siempre creyó que se trataban de historias que le contaban a los pequeños pokémon para asustarlos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto preocupada bubbles al ver la reacción de cacturne

-¿aah? no, no es nada, solo digamos que esto las vuelve bastante umm como decirlo interesantes- contesto cacturne con una sonrisa completamente autentica.

Narrador: y así tanto las chicas como los chicos empezarán una gran aventura que les enseñara mucho sobre ellos mismos y sobre los demás, no se pierdan el próximo episodio.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

¿qué tal? les gusto

ya saben si hay muchos reviews habra dojinshi

Publicidad: si te gusta The Worlds Ends With You y no te acongojaste por que no esta en español y quieres leer un fic en tu idioma pasate por mi perfil y lee Querido Diario tal vez te llegue a gustar

bueno nos vemos hasta el proximo episodio

KiRai-ShiRo: Has been logged off


	2. conociendonos

KiRai-ShiRo has been logged in

segundo capitulo, ni un solo review bueno suele pasar con mis historias

ya en serio si les gusta dejen un review es desanimante que nadie te de opiniones, la propuesta sigue en pie si quieren ver esta historia dibujada dejen al menos una muestra de que lo estan leyendo

les recuerdo ni powerrpuff girls ni pokémon me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

sin mas por el momento los dejo con el segundo capitulo.

* * *

La aldea de new moon island no era como las niñas la habían imaginado, cuando cacturne anuncio la llegada su rostro de desilusión era más que evidente, frente suyo solo había lo que alguna vez había sido un muro, adornado con algunos relieves tallados y los restos de herrería que estaban tan oxidados que parecían se iban a caer en cualquier momento, detrás de la corroída muralla de acero se vislumbraba lo que parecía ser una mansión o un templo de corte gótico.

-¿Qué les parece? Bonito ¿no?- presumió cacturne al lugar que llamaba hogar- ¿Qué les pasa? Parece como si no les gustara-dudo al ver el rostro de las niñas

-no, para nada se ve muy acogedor- mintió blossom con una risilla nerviosa

-pero yo pensé que era una aldea, solo veo una casa-pregunto bubbles al espantapájaros

-es que los aldeanos viven arriba-contesto cacturne-la aldea de new moon island esta hecha sobre los arboles de este jardín-

-pero, no es un poco tonto-musito buttercup-¿Por qué hacer las casas sobre los arboles?-

-bueno no creo que te gustaría que un houndoom apareciera en tu cama a media noche ¿o sí?-le respondió el xerofito de manera burlona

-¿Quién vive en esa casa?-pregunto bubbles de manera inocente refiriéndose a la demacrada mansión

-creanme eso es algo que no quieren saber-cacturne dio fin a la conversación pues realmente no quería indagar en el tema –como sea ya hemos llegado, déjenme ver donde podrán quedarse-

Cacturne trepo por una improvisada escalera hacia la cima de uno de los arboles del antiguo y anduvo por los caminos igualmente improvisados que conectaban las casuchas que había entre los arboles hasta llegar a la que buscaba desde un principio, al llegar toco la puerta dos veces, no espero demasiado para que la puerta se abriera y lo recibiera un gochiruzeru

-¿Cacturne? ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto la pokémon gótica

-tranquila no es tan tarde, y por cierto linda forma de saludarme-cacturne entro sin pedir permiso y se sentó en un banco de madera - veras necesito que me hagas un favor-

-eso si que no- bufo gochiruzeru- cada vez que te hago un favor termino en medio de algo muy extraño-

-oh vamos ni siquiera es para mi-suplico el xerofito-hazlo por tu viejo amigo-

-¿no es para ti?-dudo gochiruzeru-entonces ¿ para quién es?-

Las chicas tenían a mucho rato esperando a cacturne, buttercup ya había sugerido escapar de nueva cuenta mas de alguna manera sus hermanas encontraron la manera de hacerla entrar en razón , sus esperanzas regresaron cuando vieron al espantapájaros asomarse por algo parecido a un balcón

-hey niñas ya consegui donde puedan dormir- aviso cacturne a las chicas desde lo alto

Las chicas treparon a los arboles para ver en realidad como era la aldea pokémon de new moon island pero la aterradora fachada de la mansión que se encontraba al centro del jardín no era menos decepcionante que las casuchas de ramas que había en las copas de los arboles, la mayoría de las construcciones y caminos parecían descuidadas e incluso se podían ver algunas que ya habían caído de las copas de los arboles, cacturne les aconsejo a las chicas tuvieran cuidado en donde pisaran si no querían que su siguiente paso fuera el último, de camino se encontraron a varios pokémon que saludaban a su maestro , estos en su mayoría fantasmas y oscuros asustaban a bubbles , cacturne le comentaba que la mayoría de esos pokémon solo parecían malvados pero que en el fondo eran buenos , cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino la pokémon gótica ya los estaba esperando en la puerta de una cabaña que lucía un poco más estable que muchas otras.

-asi que estas son las niñas de las que hablabas- gochiruzeru inicio la conversación poniendo atención en las chicas

-vaya señor cacturne no nos dijo que era casado-bubbles comento fuera de lugar causando un sonrojo en la pokémon gotica y en el xerofito que cubrió su rostro con su "sombrero"

-no para nada-se apresuro cacturne antes de que la conversación se saliera de su control- niñas, déjenme presentarles a una vieja amiga ella es leyla y vivirán en su casa mientras estén aquí-dijo ya más calmado

-mucho gusto- se presento leyla haciendo una reverencia

-mu-mucho gusto mi nombre es blossom- se presento la chica rosada

-yo soy bubbles, es un placer conocerla señorita leyla-dijo mas alegre la chica azul

-¿y quien es ella? No se ve muy amigable- pregunto leyla enfocando su atención a buttercup quien tenia la forma de su pre-evolucion

-ella es…- blossom no completo su oración pues cacturne le tapo la boca suavemente

-dejemos que lo haga ella sola- comento cacturne con una sonrisa

-umm…-buttercup se resistía aunque aquel extraño hombre planta les hubiera salvado la vida le costaba trabajo confiar en él o en todo lo relacionado con aquel mundo en que se encontraban

-bien si no me lo quieres decir no te obligare pero…-leyla sonrio antes de que su cuerpo y sus ojos fueran rodeados por un aura de color azul por un instante- tienes que ser un poco mas amigable buttercup-

-¿q-qué como supo m-mi nombre?-musito buttercup bastante confundida

-ella es del tipo psíquico al igual que tu, tal vez si te portas bien con ella te enseñara como hacerlo- se burlo cacturne suavemente mientras cruzaba los brazos

-bien niñas supongo que deben tener hambre y sueño, pasen para que podamos cenar, después le arreglare una habitación para que descansen- gochiruzeru les invito a pasar

-duerman bien mañana tendrán que despertar temprano para empezar con su entrenamiento como equipo de rescate-cacturne finalizo su participación en ese evento dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Por qué no se queda a cenar señor cacturne?- bubbles le invito a participar en la cena

- me gustaría pero hay asuntos que debo arreglar, si me necesitan leyla les dira donde vivo, hasta mañana- el espantapájaros se despidió y siguió su camino hacia su casa.

…

El sol apenas entraba por la ventana de la habitación donde los hermanos rowdyruff habían tenido que pasar la noche cuando el feroz grito del chacal azul les despertó bruscamente.

-¡DESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES!-lucario alzo la voz con toda la intención de interrumpir el sueño del trio de maleducados

-¿que pasa? Todavía tengo sueño- se quejo brick mientras hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse

-apagen el sol, quiero seguir durmiendo-butch hizo segunda a su hermano mayor

-lo primero que tienen que aprender es disciplina-les regaño lucario-de ahora en adelante se levantaran diariamente a esta hora, ahora vayan al campo de entrenamiento los espero ahí en 30 minutos-

- espera no vamos a desayunar nada- bufó brick al sentir su estomago vacio

-cierto anoche no cenamos nada- se quejo butch

-bien pueden pasar al comedor para los equipos de rescate que se encuentra en la plaza de la aldea de full moon island, pero deben llegar al campo de entrenamiento en una hora- contesto lucario de mejor humor

-¿y como vamos a saber la hora?-presumio brick haciéndose el inteligente

-hay un reloj en la construcción principal frente a la plaza, ¿saben leerlo?- pregunto lucario a los chicos

-p-pues claro que sabemos leerlo no somos ignorantes- contesto butch nervioso

-y ¿Dónde está el pequeño? No lo he visto- lucario cambio de tema y empezó a buscar a boomer con la mirada

Boomer babeaba cómodamente una hoja que había tomado como almohada mientras decía cosas incomprensibles a los oídos de nadie, lucario hizo un gesto de furia y le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza.

…

Un exquisito aroma se coló por las cortinas de la habitación que leyla había preparado a las chicas, su olfato y sus estómagos reaccionaron a tan tentadora fragancia haciendo que las chicas perdieran todo el sueño que les quedaba, las tres se asomaron hacia la cocina en la que la pokémon gótica preparaba algo parecido a unos panqueques.

-oh vaya ya despertaron, ¿Cómo amanecieron?- las saludo leyla de manera muy educada

-estamos bien, muchas gracias-contesto blossom de la misma manera

-tengo hambre, huele bien-a buttercup se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la mesa servida

-anda desayunen les espera un día muy largo niñas-leyla las invito a comer

-¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!- las tres niñas alzaron la voz en agradecimiento por el desayuno que aunque el sabor no se parecía a nada que hubieran probado antes tampoco era incomible.

-señorita leyla ¿Dónde vive el señor cacturne?-pregunto bubbles a al pokémon gótica

-a unas cuantas casas de aquí, solo sigan todo el camino hacia la izquierda, su casa tiene muchos adornos-respondió leyla a la pequeña superpoderosa- si van a ir a verlo salúdenlo de mi parte-

Las niñas salieron de la casa para buscar al pokémon espantapájaros en el camino aprovecharon para conversar pues durante el día no parecía haber nadie en las "calles" de la aldea.

-¿tienes alguna idea de cómo podremos volver a casa?-buttercup le pregunto a su hermana mayor

-ni una sola por el momento, ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos aquí-le contesto blossom a su hermana menor

-tal vez el señor cacturne sepa algo el nos trajo aquí-comento bubbles dando brincos de un lado al otro

- ¿de verdad confías en ese mutante verde?- buttercup regaño a bubbles

-el es bueno nos salvo de los… los… no recuerdo como se llamaban-bubbles bajo la mirada

-y tu blossom ¿no me digas que también confías en él?-pregunto buttercup

-no es que confíe en el, de hecho me da mala espina, pero de momento no tenemos otra opción, el conoce el terreno y tal vez nos enseñe a usar habilidades en estos nuevos cuerpos-respondió blossom

Las chicas detuvieron su caminata al toparse con una casucha que estaba llena de trastos por todos lados, lámparas oxidadas, amuletos, campanas de viento, estatuillas incluso había un par de audífonos colagados de lo que parecía ser una ventana, entre demás artilugios de uso humano.

-esta debe ser- blossom anuncio a sus hermanas

Blossom toco la puerta un par de veces pero no recibió respuesta, las niñas al ver que la puerta estaba abierta decidieron entrar, el lugar estaba más desordenado dentro que afuera, mas lo que llamo la atención de la líder del grupo fue la enorme cantidad de libros que se encontraban regados por todos lados.

-biología, física, química, ¡caramba! Quién diría que el señor cacturne era todo un erudito-blossom estaba realmente sorprendida, mas su atención se fijo en una enorme enciclopedia que se encontraba abierta en medio de algo parecido a una mesa, entrecerró el libro para ver el tema -¿sociología y comportamiento humano? ¿Para qué quiere el señor cacturne leer algo como esto?-

-¿se les perdió algo?-cacturne cerro el libro súbitamente en la cara de blossom y lo lanzo a una pila que estaba en una esquina, su mirada era aterradora e intimidante

-n-nosotras solo estábamos…ji…ji ji-blossom soltó una risilla nerviosa

-como sea- dijo cacturne volviendo a su despreocupada manera de hablar-¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?-

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí tan temprano? ¡Usted nos cito para empezar con el entrenamiento!- buttercup le grito molesta

-¿yo dije eso?-cacturne dudo un momento-pero tengo mucho sueño- musito con un enorme bostezo

-¡nada de tengo sueño!, tenemos que empezar aunque más pronto terminemos con esto más rápido volveremos a casa- buttercup parecía molestarse cada vez mas

-está bien, está bien, tu ganas, pero me da tristeza saber que ya no quieren verme mas, ¿tu si me quieres verdad bubbles?-cacturne acariciaba la cabeza de la chica azul

-¡claro!- respondió bubbles

-¡déjense de tonterías y vamos a empezar!-esta vez la chica rosada acompaño a la verde en sus gritos.

…

La aldea de full moon island era un lugar maravillosos en todo sentido, estaba lleno de jardines, casas, e incluso había una enorme construcción frente a la plaza donde se encontraba una enorme mesa llena de comida, los chicos se abalanzaron sobre el alimento y lo empezaron a devorar como animales salvajes, mas su comilona no duro mucho pues cada uno sintió un golpe en la nuca que los hizo atragantarse.

-¡TENGAN UN POCO DE DECENCIA! – lucario que pasaba por ahí interrumpió el "espectáculo" que sus nuevos alumnos ofrecían a los que se encontraban en la plaza

-¡Ouch! Eso no era necesario-gimio boomer

-¿Cuál es su problema? con un demonio, ¿es que nunca antes habían estado en el comedor antes? – lucario regaño a los chicos pero estos solo se le quedaron viendo como si no hubieran entendido lo que les había dicho-¿ustedes son de aquí cierto?-

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza al unisono, lucario tomo posición de combate.

-¡entonces son de new moon island!- lucario elevo la voz para intimidar a los chicos pero estos seguían teniendo la misma mirada, volvieron a negar con la cabeza al unisono, lucario regreso a su pose normal

-¿entonces de donde son?- el chacal azul no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando

…

-vamos a ver este parece un buen lugar- cacturne observaba la planicie donde iniciaría el entrenamiento de las chicas

Las chicas se mostraron serias y asintieron de manera decidida.

-pero primero busquemos algo de desayunar muero de hambre je je- cacturne le dedico una sonrisa falsa a las niñas, estas cayeron hacia sus espaldas- veamos que puede ser bueno-miro al cielo- un taillow esos son fáciles de atrapar, bubbles tu que tienes dedos lanzale una piedra por mi-

Bubbles no entendió bien las intenciones del xerofito así que lanzo la piedra que dio en la cabeza de taillow, que molestó se dirigió en embestida hacia ella, mas a medio vuelo se vio atrapado por los "brazos" de cacturne, el avecilla no paraba de aletear para liberarse, cacturne acerco su boca a el y al tiempo que parecía succionar algo del cuerpo del ave esta dejaba de aletear mientras se debilitaba, cacturne se erguió nuevamente saboreando su bocado cuando volteo a ver a las niñas de manera súbita, estas tenían una cara de completo espanto al ver el acto vampirico

-¿Qué?-les pregunto cacturne al verlas en estado de shock-¿quieren?- cacturne les ofreció al avecilla

Las niñas no se inmutaron su rostro de espanto parecía inalterable

-¡ah! Ya veo están preocupadas por el taillow ¿verdad?- cacturne resolvió el enigma-no se preocupen solo absorbí su energía con un poco de sueño estará bien, bueno eso si no llega alguien más y se lo come aprovechando que esta débil- cacturne lanzo al taillow con indiferencia

-¿c-como puede ser tan malo? Y-yo pensé que usted era una buena persona- bubbles lloraba inconsolable

Cacturne se conmovió con el llanto de la pequeña superpoderosa – ya lo tengo, si les preocupa tanto ese taillow, su primera misión será cuidar de él hasta que se recuperé, ¿Qué tal?, pero debes prometerme que estará a salvo de cualquier peligro ¿hecho?-

Bubbles se animo un poco con la propuesta del espantapájaros

-espere un momento y ¿usted que va a hacer?- blossom le pregunto a cacturne

-¿yo? Iré a dormir un poco más, los cacturne no están hechos para andar por ahí jugando y brincoteando durante el día ¿sabes?- y con esta frase se perdió en el bosque

Narrador : ahora con su primera misión, las chicas tendrán que aprender a usar sus nuevas habilidades para poder llegar a ser un verdadero equipo de rescate, mientras los chicos tienen problemas debido a su mal comportamiento ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? No se lo pierdan para averiguarlo.

Esta historia continuara.

* * *

publicidad:

- pero que está pasando se conocen? – dijo Apollo confundido

- pues claro, el señor Nick es el amigo especial de Maya la mística – dijo Pearl sujetándose la cara con algo de pena.

si quieres saber que sigue leete "De nuevo" si te gusta phoenix wright no pararas de reir

KiRai-ShiRo has been logged off


End file.
